deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku VS Superman 2/@comment-14017325-20160406151545/@comment-14017325-20180706151609
If you had read and understood everything i wrote Properly. You wouldn't have wrote that, Despite everythng i've written. You still misunderstood and important. I was reffering to POTENTIAL in the longest detail ever. Superman's Potential being limitless means he can be wriitten in ANY way that can make him even go BEYOND infinite power, beyond cosmic armor and robot superman. It just depends on the writter if they want to use that or not. The only limit Superman has is whatever the writter thinks how far he should go in their stories. A story could come one day where Superman could become the new Presence over the entire DC history if a writer chose to do that. It is within his character to become something like that. And even then that wouldn't be his maxmimum potential and power. Do you see how insane Superman can get??? Goku will NEVER aspire to something of that level in any future appearence in his franchise from any writer. It would destroy the foundations of his character and what he would stand for and would irreversbly ruin dragon ball to the point of scarring it's reputation. So a what if fight between Goku and Superman would have '''everything '''they've ever done and what they could aspire to do from understanding the philospophy of the characters. This is why i truly believe what DB result is the truth. Also you last bit is the DC equilvent to "Why have Goku and the dragon team take on the conflicts of the series when Zeno could just erase everyone of them on the spot". There's many reasons as to why there is a justice league. The biggest one is the fundamental reason for why he was originally created in the first place in 1938. To be accepted as a member of society and part of something bigger to help shape it to something greater with teamwork. That's what the Justice League represents. It's a superhero version of the United Nations. And again POTENTIALLY Superman doesn't need the Justice League to help with the conflicts he faces but he does have them and need them on certain things because of the boundaries that were placed on him by the writter and to keep the structure of his series intact. The biggest flaw to all of this regarding superman is two things. 1. Superman is addiction level easily suspectalble to becoming a BORING character very easy in his stories, therefore DC is going to have a hard time keeping his stories amazingly well recieved with his character and the fact that after over 80 years of trying everything they could think of. It's going to become impossibly hard to keep him in the spotlight at some point. 2. After everything i've said, I think being human about all this and incorrectly understanding the kryptonian as a character who we can compare to with scoping his power and abilities and what he is able to do. I suppose that it just too human of us to truly ever accept that, i wouldn't take it as failure on my part for that no matter how hard i tried. In the end Superman maxmimum potential= limitless power is indeed incorect. It's Beyond Limitless power it's beyond our comprehension to understand him at that magnititude and is something that GOKU will never have.